Between The Good And The Evil
by Gippal the Pimp
Summary: A story of romance and drama. Lots of tragedy included! You will love the twists! Lots of unusual pairings! Read and review today to get a free side story of AWESOME!
1. The Beginning

Between The Good And The Evil

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sora woke up in the middle of a huge battle, breathless, his new complex mission running through his mind. He looked over to see Riku laying beside him.

"Where are we?" groaned Riku. He sat up and yelled, " HEEEEYYYYY!"

"Shut up! We are not to be noticed here." hissed Sora. Riku shrugged.

"So, why are we here again?" asked Riku, unknowingly.

"For the fifth time already, we are here to close the ultimate keyhole of darkness, and at this rate it will never be sealed. GET MOVING!" said Sora.

"Wait, who's that chick over there? Can we just stay and-" he was cut off by Sora.

"NO!"

"Who's there?" said the girl, whipping around.

"Ew, she's ugly,Riku." said Sora, shaking his head, "no taste. Oh, man she's coming this way. If only your brain was as big as your mouth."

"Watch out!" screeched the girl.

Riku and Sora turned to see a huge monster jumping toward them. Sora pulled out his keyblade and sliced it in two.

"Are you two all right?" asked the girl, helping them up, " by the way, my names Yuna."

"What was that thing?" asked Sora.

"It's a fiend called an Epaaj." said Yuna.

"A..._fiend_?" asked Riku.

"Fiends, spirts of the unsent. They pray upon the living bursting with envy." she turned and motioned to a girl dressed in black. The girl's face was plastered with black make-up and blue lipstick. Her pale skin looked almost like porcelin,_Jeez would it hurt to pull up the top of her dress a little?_. "Lulu, come here!"

"One minute Yuna." replied Lulu.

"Hey, and tell everyone else to come. I need some help over here."

5 people walked out of a orange tent.

"This is Tidus," said Yuna pointing at a blonde male with black overall shorts and a huge blue sword, emerging out of the tent, "and him over there is Auron" another man cmae from the tent with black sunglasses and a red trench coat. Following behind him was a lion creature with a harpoon and a horn cut off in the middle. "That's Kimahri." 

"That's how we lost another game, ya." said a guy with red hair pointing upward and a necklace with a fish pendant. 

"Wakka!" said Yuna, waving.

"Oh, hey Yuna." said Wakka.

"Yunie!" shouted a energetic blonde girl woth green swirling eyes and blue streamers coming from her shoulders.

"Rikku!"

"RIKU?" said Riku.

"Hm?" said Yuna, "Oh, I haven't got your names have I? Well, I feel stupid." said Yuna.

"Well, I'm Sora and that's-"

"Riku, here at your service."

The blonde Rikku ran over. "Rikku this boy has the same name as you."

"OH, really?" giggled Rikku. She automatically started fliting. "How old are you?"

"15." said Riku coolly.

"ME TOO!" said Rikku sitting beside him and leaning in, sighing.

Tidus walked over and threw two swords at the teens. " You're gonna need these. The fiends are coming."

Auron walked over coolly, "I hope you know how to fight."

"We do, don't worry." said Sora, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, they just killed an Epaaj, and get this, they killed it with a key." aid Yuna.

"Keyblade."corrected Sora.

My first Chappie! I hope you liked it. This story is pretty much all killing fiends. Well, please review!


	2. The Wounded

Chapter 2:The Wounded 

Sora sat in the orange tent, looking down at his keyblade. _I miss her. _He thought. _But I must help fight with these people. I cannot let them die, I have to win this war. _

Rikku entered the tent eating an apple and sat by her new friend. "Your friend is nice." she said.

"You think? He's kind of dumb." said Sora smiling. He had known Riku all his life, and when Riku submitted to darkness he thought he would lose him forever.

"No, not at all. He is very...sweet." Rikku blushed and then giggled.

"You like him don't you?" he said, "don't worry, he has no girls back on the island. You can have him..."

"YAY!" cheered Rikku, " I mean...cool." Tidus rushed into the tent, breathless.

"Fiends! Hurry!" he rushed back out of the tent. Sora looked over to Rikku,who was clenching a grenade.

Rikku jumped up and sprinted out of the tent and gasped, thousands of fiends were running towards them.Rikku jumped as a Barbatos threw its fist at her. She threw a grenade and ran to Yuna. "Yunie! You've got to summon! NOW!"

Yuna stepped back and twirled her staff. A fire circle formed around her and she kneeled to the ground pulling up a fire monster named Ifrit. Behemoths were now rising over the hill. They then turned green and were swirled in a green wave. Lulu had casted Bio Fury. Blue elements lined up behind them, casting Blizzara. Yuna casted reflect.

"SORA!" yelled Riku, "cure him!" he motioned towards an injured Kimahri.

"HEAL!" yelled Sora raising his keyblade, but he was interuppted by a booming noise. Chocobo eaters were running straight toward them.

"WAKKA!" yelled Lulu, "HIDE THE CHOCOBOS."

Ifrit fell to the ground and disappeared. Yuna then summoned Bahamut. "Please, help us." The ground began to shake and the powerful aeon casted his Overdrive, Mega Flare, destroying all the fiends. Yuna rushed over to see a wounded Tidus. He was crushed and just breathing. "Tidus.." whispered Yuna. She stepped back and casted Curaga. He was still very injured. Kimahri picked him up and took him to the medical tent.

"Why is this happening?" asked Sora sitting on a cot. Lulu stood up and walked to the corner of the tent.

"It all started when we met him in Luca before a Blitz game. He was so kind. After that champion game he saved us all. But he had many dark secrets. When we met him again in mushroom rock he was different, but in the end he was the hero stopping the Sin spawn. When we went to Guadosalam... he..." she trailed off. TIdus butted in.

"Asked Yuna to marry him. He was bad from the start...Oh I knew it... Crazy. He killed his father, he tried to kill us. He kept coming back stronger and stronger."

"Who?" asked Riku. He loved this kind of stuff. It caught his intrest.

"Seymore." said Yuna bluntly. "He now has control of the fiends and is trying to destroy us."

"Where's everyone else? I mean, why are fighting alone." Sora was majorly confused.

"Well, we committed a crime against Yevon and now we are being shunned. We must do this alone."

"That battle was easy though..." said Riku.

"Are you kidding me?" said Lulu, "well, fine. Next battle you're on your own then. Trust me, we'll have many more."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way..." he received many glares. "I'll just shut up now..." he pulled his pillow over his head and fell asleep.

"He doesn't get out much...does he?" said Wakka, spinning the ball on his finger.

"Oh, he does. But where we live there aren't too many people. You see where we live on a tropical island, there are not many people to talk to or anything." he stood up and walked outside, but quickly rushed back in. "Uh, did you know there are people out there with guns? BECUASE THERE ARE." Everyone stood up and Riku snapped out of dreamland.

"Oh, I wish Tidus could help." Yuna gulped.

"Well, he can't" said Riku pulling out a dark sword. He was still tired and thinking of this horrible dream he had. "Okay," whispered Riku, "just channel your anger. Channel it and-" he was thrown back by a ball of fire shooting out of his sword.

"WHAT THE!" shouted Sora. "What are you doing over there!"

"I don't know."

"YEVON GUARDS!" shouted Auron, slicing one in half. "Lulu, cast Blizzarga on this flamethrowing Monk!" he shouted, throwing a potion on his burn wound.

"FREEZE!" shouted Lulu, throwing down her arm. A machina kicked her. "Anyone want a jolt?" asked Lulu, casting Thundera Fury.

"Please help us." said Yuna to her Ixion.

"Whoa! What is that?" asked Sora in amazment. He obviously didn't see the Bahamut...

"Are you serious?" said Wakka, "that Bahamuts attack wiped out everything."

"I thought it was a grenade." said Sora. He didn't know how strong a grenade one, but it was not enough to kill all of the fiends.

"I wish!" said Rikku, throwing a Al Bhed potion in the air. Riku threw his dark sword in the air and another unexpected attack came from it.

"SORA! SUMMON SIMBA!" he yelled. Sora stood back and streams went into the sky as Simba stood on Pride Rock. Simba jumped down and started attacking the Guards.

"YUNIE!" yelled Rikku. Yuna's Ixion had fell to the ground and so had Yuna. Her powers were weak and she needed rest. "Kimahri, take Yuna to the Tent, I'll finish off the rest of these guards."

"Wait," groaned Yuna, " I can summon. Please."

"No. Yuna need rest. " said Kimahri.

Lulu doublecasted and finished off the rest of the Guards. They all sighed in relief and picked up potions, grenades, elixers, ect. Rikku ran over to one of the Monks and took the rest of his money. "Should I go back to Besaid and get some weapons?" asked Rikku.

"You should get some medicines for Tidus." said Lulu. "Here I'll get you a list." she walked off and came back with a piece of parchment.

"Wait...We'll come with you." said Sora, nudging Riku. They both got up and walked out of the tent.

"You'll be alright without us?" asked Rikku.

"Yes, now go." said Kimahri.

Okay, so that's my second chappie. Now don't worry, Tidus and Yuna will get better later. The next chappie is all Rikku, Riku and Sora. Some flirting and some tragic news. Review please!


	3. Departure

Chapter 3: Departure

On the way to Besaid Sora started tell Rikku all about his life on the Destiny Islands, and how he fought all of the villans. He talked about the keyholes, and how he had to find the ultimate keyhole in Spira.

"I've heard about that." said Rikku. She pulled back her hair took a sip from a waterfall.

"Really? Well, could you help us?" said Riku. _Wow, I think I'm actually going to like this girl. At first she seemed very annoying, but now..._

"Well, I've heard a story about it...but that's all." she sighed. "Here, I'll try to remember." she sat in the grass and looked up at the two boys. "Alright. It all started when the first person died in Spira. Or maybe the first evil person...Yeah...that's it. Okay, so when he died, his spirit did not go to the Farplane...causing his spirit to wander. Well, one day he decided to sell a piece of his soul to the devil, making him alive again. He had made many enemies of Yevon and wanted vengence so he made a place of pure darkness." she paused, "after a while, the darkness was starting to spread so Yevon tried to contain it. Once they contained it, the darkness changed shape...into a keyhole. Once that keyhole was sealed the sealer would have to battle the darkness so it would be banished forever."

"So...where is this hole?" asked Sora...

"Well, the thing about that is, no one knows. But one thing is this Seymor guy is trying to unseal the gate." she said.

"That's why he took over the fiends."said a voice.

"Hm?" Riku looked behind Sora. A male in clothes simalar to Wakka's was behind them with a gun.

"Datto?" said Rikku. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Rikku, but it's Seymore's orders." Datto lifted his gun and Sora pulled out his keyblade.

"Don't move or I'll have to destroy you." said Sora.

"With what, that key? Look kid I am not here to play games. You're going to have to move." he pulled on the trigger.

"Riku, NOW!" shouted Sora. Riku pulled out his dark sword and stabbed Datto in the heart.Rikku dropped to her knees and burried her face in her hands.

"I guess all of Besaid is out to get us." she said.

"Don't say that yet. That was only one person." Riku said, putting away his sword. "Besides, it's not like he was going to let us live." he picked up Datto's gun and gave it to Rikku, "just in case."

"Anyways, if we are going to be killed by anyone who spots us what's the point of coming?" said Sora shrugging.

"What are you getting at?" asked Rikku, getting up.

"I'm saying that we're going to have to steal these items. It's not like they're going to roll out the welcome mat for us. Riku might say there's only one guy, but one guy can't exactly kill all of us, especially him. There has to be more." said Sora making circles in the air in front of him with his whole arm.

"Well, I guess you make sense..." said Rikku.

"Of course I make sense!" said Sora. "So, here's the plan. We wait till night time and sneak into the bazzaar."

"We don't have one of those in Besaid." said Rikku.

"Fine, a shop then." he sighed, "we lurk around and then..."

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" yelled Rikku, throwing her arm into the air above.

"What is it?" sighed Sora.

"Well, since the shop in just a tent, we lift up the back and sneak in." said Rikku. "That's where they keep all of the stuff anyways."

"Okay..." said Riku.

"But first..." said Rikku. She had a strange glint in her eye.

Rikku ran into the Yevon temple and kneeled in front of Braska, Yuna's father and High Summoner. "I'm sorry." she whispered and ran out of the temple.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Riku, scratching his head.

"Yes, anything against those liars." she clenched a grenade and threw it into the temple. "RUN!" she yelled and they dodged into the shop, grabbing any items they could and ran out. The temple exploded with a lound boom and everyone in the village ran out.

"Hurry! Into the woods!" said Rikku. They dodged behind a tree. "How exciting!" she mused.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Sora, breathing heavily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Lulu in rage. "I SEND YOU FOR A SIMPLE TASK AND YOU BLEW UP THE TEMPLE?"

"It wasn't simple. We had to steal the items from the shop. Datto tried to kill us!" said Rikku.

"IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS BEING HEAVILEY GUARDED!YOU COULD HAVE WALKED IN!"said Lulu.

"Look, we're sorry." said Sora.

"They're going to try to find whoever who did it. It's like you can't erase they're minds!" said Wakka.

"I SAID WE'RE SORRY!" shouted Sora, and he stomped out of the tent.

I try. I hope you like. I just had to blow that temple up. Well, I hope you review. Thanks for reading that chappie! Uh, well, for the next chapter is pretty much talking...and some Seymore. YAY! Oh, and fiend bashing..can't forget that.


	4. The Awakening

Chapter 4: The Awakening 

Maester Seymore awoke in his darkest chamber. He picked up a bottle of blood and took a sip. He wasn't a vampire, but it was the blood of his father, who he killed. He picked up a knife and walked into the main hall. When he got to the end of the hall, he threw the knife at a picture of Tidus. "I've had just about enough of him." he said, sitting onto his dark throne.  
/  
"Sir," said one of his slaves, entering the room, "I have some exciting news."

"Make it quick, slave." he said.

"It's about the fiends we sent earlier. It took out one of them... I think his name was...Tidus." the slave moved forward.

"Perfect. Anything else?" he said, rubbing his chin.

"One more thing... An Al Bhed girl blew up the Besaid temple and killed Datto. Well, not a girl, but a new boy. There are actually two new boys." said the slave, stepping away from his master. Seymore had anger surges and would probably have him killed for such bad news.

"Thank-you...Biran. You may leave." he motioned toward the door. Biran Ronso turned but suddenly fell to the floor as the Maester threw a knife at his back.

"Kimahri? What's wrong?" said Yuna walking toward the pained Ronso. Kimahri stood up.

"Something wrong." he said and walked out. "I feel sorrow for Biran." he looked up to the sky.

"But, why?" said Wakka who was sitting on his bed, writing about his latest battle.

"I...don't know."

Tidus woke up from a deep sleep. "Where...am I?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Everyone got up and walked over to him.

"You're in the medical tent. You just woke up from coma." said Yuna, smiling. "I'm glad you're okay. I was very worried."

"I thought that the dreams I was having were all reality." he looked at Yuna and spoke, "We got married Yuna. We had children. We were in..._love._" he shook his head.

"Awe, that's so sweet" said Rikku. She looked over at the other Riku, '_WHY DOESN"T HE SAY THESE THINGS ABOUT ME?' _she thought.

_'I miss Kairi.' _thought Sora.

"So, Tidus...these dreams..." started Yuna. Kimahri ran in.

"More fiends!" he growled. Tidus immedietly jumped up, but was pushed back down by Wakka.

"You still can't fight in these conditions." he said.

Out on the field, a Red Element was setting fire to the supply tent. Yuna stepped back and summoned Shiva. Shiva threw her cape to Yuna and casted her AWESOME overdrive, Diamond Dust.

"So, Riku, ever find out where those spells are coming form?" asked Sora.

"I don't know. Maybe it's something to do with my anger." he said, '_but that can't be right. I never feel angry when I cast cure. maybe it's because I feel happy. It must have to do with my emotions.'_ He sliced a Iguion in half and made to stripes on each cheek with it's blood.

"HEY! DO ME A FAVOUR AND COLLECT SOME OF THAT BLOOD!" shouted Lulu. "I NEED IT FOR POTIONS!" Riku looked around for a container. When he figured out he was in the middle of the battle field, he grabbed the Iguion's head, took out it's organs and dipped it into the pool of blood.

"Oh, Riku, you're so creative." he mumbled to himself. When dipping the head in the blood another Iguion jumped at him. Rikku, seeing her man was in trouble, stabbed the fiend with her Devastator weapon.

"ULTIMA WEAPON!" yelled Auron, pointing at a huge creature. All of the Guardians finished of the fiends surrounding them.

"Sora, shouldn't we help?" asked Riku.

"I'll summon!" he shouted, summoning Dumbo so he couldn't be harmed during his battle.

'_This is kind of cool with such darkness and all.' _thought Riku. He was feeling dark again, like when he controlled the heartless. He ran over and put his sword infront of him, casting Demi.

"He's immune!" shouted Lulu.

"Wait!" yelled Riku, "I've got to try something!" _'Maybe, if I could control the Heartless, I can control the fiends!' _

"Bahamut! Help us!" yelled Yuna. She stepped back and watched as the Bahamut fell from the sky.

"Power!" yelled Sora, summoning Tinkerbell. Sora looked over to Riku who just pulled out his dark sword, "Riku! Get over here!" yelled Sora, holding up his keyblade to stop the monster's arm from crushing him.

"Eek!" screeched Rikku.

"Everyone hold their ground!" yelled Yuna, "Bahamut is going into overdrive!" The BAhamut stomped the ground and sent out blue lights of power from his mouth. The Ultima weapon crashed to the ground, disappearing into little pyreflies.

"Tidus!" yelled Yuna looking over at the tent. Tidus came out with one crutch and smiled.

"What is he doing out here?" said Wakka. He went over to Tidus and ushered him back into the tent.  
/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GETTING BETTER?" yelled Seymore. He was now furious at the news.

"Well, Sir, he just woke up from coma. We sent the Ultima Weapon to finish him off, but something happened. Lady Yuna summoned and the Bahamut took it out with Mega Flare. The only thing left off the Ultima Weapon was..." the servant trailed off.

"Well?" asked Seymore impatiently.

"His blood. I'm pretty sure though that the black mage took it though."

"GET OUT!" yelled the Maester.  
/

"So, why do you need that lizards blood?" asked Riku.

"To take the venom out of it and make a potion so we can all be immune to it's stone attack." she dumped the liquid into a vile.

"I see." said Riku. He could care less what it could do, but he felt happy that he killed the lizard and treated it's blood like a trophy you can hang up on the mantlepiece.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Lulu turning to the young boy.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"I sense something wrong. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine...Thanks for asking." he rubbed his arm and felt a searing pain through it. He lifted his hand to see two little bite marks that must have came from the fiend he killed earlier, '_I'll be okay.' _he thought. Little did he know that there was venom pumping through him and inching toward his heart slowly.  
/

4th chapter! I hope you like. I'm going to make something very cool happen next chapter so keep checking for my update! Well, please review!

P.S.: The little slashes mean to change places.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth  
A/N:I now know I have been spelling "Seymour" wrong. I was spelling it "Seymore" well, I am keeping with the spelling I started with. SO DON'T FREAK!Riku woke up from another dream. He tried to remember it and he easily did. It was the same dream form the night before, when he discovered he could shoot fire. He closed his eyes and fell back into slumber

Rikku's Dream!

  
"Kairi! Stop!" he grabbed Kairi's shoulder and turned her face toward him. Her face was black and her eyes were gold. She held up her hand and it then became engulfed in fire, causing Riku to step back. AN angry Sora walked up to Riku and pushed him aside.

"Kairi..." he said in a whisper touching her face, "Riku, what have you done?" he said, pointing at a dark sword that was now in Riku's hands.

"I...I..." he turned toward a huge palm tree and saw Lulu there pointing at Kairi.

"Unlock her heart." she said. Riku held up his sword and stabbed Kairi and her heart came out, her black heart. Sora gasped for air and fell to the ground, a white light coming from him. It rose up and went into Kairi.

Riku woke up again and looked over at Sora. That was the first time his dream went farther than Lulu pointing at Kairi. He was slowly piecing together his thoughts and got up. Another Rikku opened one of her eyes, watching Riku go outside.

"Riku? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Go back to sleep." he said. He had to find answers, even if it meant leaving the others."Where's Riku?" asked Sora.

"I saw him get up and leave last night. I don't know what he was doing." said Rikku.

"We'll find him" said Lulu. She exited out of the tent.

"What now?" asked Wakka. He got up and followed Lulu, "OH NO NOT AGAIN"" he shouted.

"Lemme guess." said Sora, running out with his keyblade.

"WHAT IS THIS?" screeched Rikku staring at the enemy.

"Seymore?" asked Yuna surprised. She looked over at Lulu, she had fire in her hands, getting ready to throw it at the Maester.

"Yes. I have come for a good reason." he started, smiling. His eyes went all white and he started to grow in a black mist, "TO DEMOLISH YOU ALL!"

"EEK!" squeaked Rikku. She threw a grenade and bomb core. Lulu put her arms together above her head, a fire storm growing above her.

"WHERE IS HE?" yelled Seymore, "WHERE IS TIDUS?" he let out a zombie attack causing Auron to glow green. A Mortiochis appeared, making him a Seymore Flux.

"Why!" asked Yuna in a full-out yell. She was in love with Tidus and would not let this monster take him for any reason.

"I think you know why, Yuna." said Seymore smiling. Yuna put her staff infront of her in a protective stance, "oh what? You haven't told them?" said Seymore, like he was reading Yuna's mind.

"SHUT-UP!" she yelled. Lulu looked over at Yuna. Auron ran up to Seymore slashing furiously at him. Seymore disappeared.

"A fake." growled Kimahri. Back in the tent

"What aren't you telling us, Yuna?" asked Wakka, scratching his head.

"It..I.." she sighed, giving into the pressure, "It happened in the Macalania camp. When I left and went to the lake, he followed me. We talked briefly of Zanarkand and he told me we could go to his Zanarkand. When I told him I couldn't and started crying, he tried comforting me. Hid idea of comfort was a kiss.  
We kissed for a while and when we broke off from it, we sat on the shore, once again talking. The kiss was quite good, really, but there was a strange feeling. Well, anyways, back on shore he told me about something that I will never forget." she paused.

"What is it Yunie?" asked Rikku, all smiles.

"He told me that his father...Was Sin." she stopped and Tidus walked in from the medical tent.

"Yuna." he started, " I heard what you were telling, please, let me finish. I told her since my father was Sin, he was born with darkness. When I was old enough, he told me a secret. I had to tell Yuna. I am... The keyhole of darkness. I must be killed." he said.

"But...why?" asked Lulu in astonishment.

"My grandfather was Sin, before that another Sin was born. I am that of darkness."

"But..then why aren't you Sin now?" asked Sora.

"Because of another legend. The legend of the keyhole."

"That...is why I am here." said Sora, "to unlock the keyhole."

"Then do what you must, Sora." said Tidus.

Okay, that is all for now. I want 5 more reviews before anything else happens. So start typing! Lots more blood next chappie!


	6. Submit

Chapter 6:Submit

Riku kneeled infront of the temple that Rikku blew up previously.

"I have called upon the darkness," he whispered. He stood up and a shadow figure grabbed him on the shoulder.

"You want the darkness, hm?" asked the strange figure.

"Yes, can you give it to me?" asked Riku, turning around to face this mysterious voice.

"Oh, but how I can." said the voice. Riku felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see a light coming from him, his heart.

"What are you doing to me?" groaned Riku, gasping for air. Riku blacked out and fell to the cold ground, when he awoke he felt different. He felt the same way he did when he first came upon the darkness and submitted to it.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." said the voice, stepping into the dim light that came from the hole in the ceiling.

"Who are you?" asked Riku, struggling to get free.

"Why, I am the one who gave you what you wanted. Darkness, power." Blue hair emerged from the darkness. Seymore walked over and released Riku from the cage he had put him in.

"So, this power," started Riku, "What does it do?"

"Anything." said Seymore.

Back Home

"NO! DON'T!" cried Yuna in vain. Her loved one was sarificing himself right infront of her. She could not let this happen, she must stop Sora. Yuna lifted her staff and concentrated.

Her HOLY attack appeared out of the gorund and hit Sora.

"What is your problem!" yelled Sora.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" she yelled.

"Yuna.." whispered Tidus. He groaned and fell to the floor.

"Look what you did!" shouted Rikku, running to Tidus' side.

"US!" yelled Sora and Yuna at the same time.

"Yuna, you know we can't keep him alive. His darkness will engulf his soul and he will try to kill us all." said Auron.

"I know just..." she trailed off. A sound came from outside.

"Prepare your weapons." said Wakka, tightening his fist.

"Oh, hello." said Riku entering. Everyone sighed and Riku smiled. 

"It's just you!" said Yuna in relief.

"RIKU!" yelled Rikku, jumping up to hug him. Riku put his arms out to stop such a horrible feeling.

'_I cannot show that I have absoulutly no emotion left. More smiles, that's it. Okay, just hug her back...' _

"So, Rikku, you miss me?" said Riku. He was only gone for 2 days but she did miss him quite a bit.

"OF COURSE!" she exclaimed, squishing him in her embrace. Riku pushed the other Rikku away and went over to the bed.

"I'm tired,okay?" he said, covering his head with a pillow.

"Well...Okay..." said Sora, shrugging.

Next Morning

'Where was Riku?' thought Sora, sitting in the yellow, dead grass.

Riku woke up and rubbed his eyes. 'Well, that was fun.' thought Riku. His dreams had vanished and he was a tad bit confised at why he didn't have a dream at all, 'maybe it's just because I forgot it.' he thought. Riku walked out of the tent and walked over to the storage.

"I'll be taking some of these." he said, grabbing two potions, elixers, bombs, ethers and a weapon.

"What are you doing!" asked Lulu standing by the door. Riku turned to face her.

"Heh, like you would care." he said walking toward the exit. He was quickly stopped by a hit on the head. Kimahri pu away his Lancet and picked up the boy.

Later

"I found these in his backpack." said Lulu hloding up all of the items Riku intended to steal, "maybe he wanted to go back to wherever he went but he had no right to steal." she dropped the stuf back into the bag and set it in the corner.

"Of course he did." said Sora, leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuna, confused at why Sora would say such a thing.

"Think about it. If he wanted to go back, why would he ask to take stuff? He probably knew we would try to stop him."

"Well, maybe you should check on him." said Wakka, sighing. He was getting pretty annoyed at the newcomers.

"Fine, I will." said Sora, heading toward the medical tent.

Medical Tent

Riku stood up and looked at his surroundings. He walked over to the corner and concetrated on his next move. He looked down to see the darkness lurking around his feet.

"RIKU! WAIT!" yelled Sora. It was just like that time on Destiny Islands. He watched as Riku vanished into the black mist. He ran over and tried to grab Riku, but it was to late.

Sora ran out of the tent and tried to catch his breath, "Riku...Gone...into darkness." he panted.

"Oh my." said Lulu. 'Oh my! No-one says, 'Oh My' anymore.

Tidus walked over to Sora and whispered something in his ear.

"He's gone back" he whispered. How did Tidus know that Riku went to darkness in the first place?

"We gotta find him." said Rikku, teary eyed.

"Why are you crying?" asked Auron. It wasn't like Riku would date Rikku anyways.

"HE WAS POTENTIAL DATE MATERIAL!" she yelled. Everyone held back smirks.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Sora, surprised. Sure he knew that Rikku liked Riku, heck everyone did. But admitting it?

"Okay, so where would he go to?" asked Rikku, wiping her face.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." said Yuna.

"Seymore? But what would he want with Riku?" asked Sora.

Seymore's Castle Thing

"So?" asked Seymore, approaching Riku.

"What?" asked Riku.

"THE KEY!" yelled Seymore.

"Oh, yes." said Riku, pulling out a dark key simalar to the one he used against Maleficent.

"Are you ready?" asked Seymore.

"Yes." replied Riku, raising an eyebrow.

"Good, now go and unlock his heart." he pointed at the door.

Sora's Dream

"Kairi!" yelled Sora, "Riku, what did you do!" he pointed at the dark sword in Riku's hand.

"Unlock her heart." said Lulu to Riku.

"NO!" yelled Sora.

Sora woke up and ran out of the tent. He sensed something was wrong. He looked over to the other tent to see some struggle.

"LEAVE TIDUS ALONE!" Yuna screamed.

"STOP!" yelled Rikku, "RIKU,WHY!" Sora ran over to the tent.

"RIKU!" he shouted.

"What is your problem!" yelled Wakka. Kimahri took his Lancet and hit Riku on the side of the head. Riku blocked it with a dark wave and sent Kimahri flying. Sora raised his keyblade and stabbed at Riku, only to be hit by a bed that Riku sent flying his way.

Riku looks at Sora and smiles at the others, "Who's next?" he asked.

"Why?" cried Rikku.

"Bussiness."

Riku sent the other Rikku to the floor with a swipe of his hand and walked over to her.

"Don't look at me." she said.

"Oh, what's wrong little baby? Did mean ol' Riku hurt you?" he mocked.

"STOP!" she yelled. She pulled out a Grenade and threw at him.

"Hmph. You can't stop me." he said. He put up his arms and vanished into the darkness.

Later

Yuna woke up to a high screeching sound and looked around, "My head." she groaned.

"Are you okay?" asked Sora, helping her up.

"Where's Tidus?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Riku got him,Yuna. Lulu and Wakka already went out looking for him." he said.

"I should have summoned." she said.

"It wouldn't have worked in such a small tent." he said.

"It's all my fault. If only I stopped him." she started to cry.

"It's not your fault." he comforted.

"Well, let's just hope Lulu and Wakka can find him." she said.

The Search

"This is hopeless. We don't know where Seymore could be and you know what? He might not even have him." said Lulu.

"We have to keep trying. For Yuna and Tidus' sake."

"It doesn't matter if Tidus gets hurt, we have to stop Riku and help him." the mage said.

"That's harsh,Lulu, even for you." he said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said.

"That Tidus is important to us."

"He's going to kill us in time."

"How do you know!"

"It's in the prophecy." she said.

"Hey, we believed in Yevon, but all that they said was a lie, how do you know this isn't?" he qustioned.

"I...I..don't." she sighed.

"You shouldn't pressure yourself," he said, "you've been so stressed lately."

"I.." she looked up at him. They inched closer.

"LULU! WAKKA!" yelled Rikku.

"Yes, Rikku?" sighed Lulu.

"I want to help. He was my friend and..." she trailed off.

"I guess you can help, just be careful." said Wakka.

"I will." she nodded. Rikku started walking towards the woods and stopped. Was Lulu and Wakka about to kiss? Did she interupt them? She didn't like ruining other people's fun so she ran ahead and left the two behind. Lulu and Wakka faced each other and Wakka pecked Lulu on the cheek.

"He-he." giggled Rikku watching them. She was happy that Lulu and Wakka FINALLY expressed feelings for each other. She was SO annoyed at their constant yelling.

Seymore

"Excellent." said Seymore looking over at Riku.

"I did good, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes." he said.

"If I have so much power though..." Riku started, "then why do I take orders from you?"

"Why, such a question. Why are you asking me this?" said Seymore.

"Well, I think if I have so much power I should be treated the same." he said.

"You've been thinking haven't you?" said Seymore, "Well, if you keep thinking like this, I'm going to have to kill you, won't I?"

"It's just a thought you know." said Riku.

"Well, you need to stop." said Seymore, "in fact, let me help you with that." Seymore waved his hand and a black light went into Riku's head.

"What are you doing to me!" yelled Riku.

"I'm just helping." he said, "helping myself to your memories."

"STOP!" yelled Riku, trying to break away.

"It will be over soon." laughed Seymore. Riku dropped to the ground.

That was the chappie! I made it quite long. I forgot to mention blood but I guess this is more of the thing to help the plot line. Well, don't worry, the next chaoter will have fighting. :D


	7. Revenge

Chapter 7:Revenge

Sora woke up in a daze, looking around. It had been 4 days since his last encounter with Riku and was quite angry. Sora walked over and pulled on his shirt.

"Hello?" asked Sora, looking around. He opened the door on his tent and looked around. People rushed toward him, "Lulu, what's going on?" he asked sighing.

"They're searching our camp, her take this." she said, passing Sora a Bomb core.

"What do I do with this?" asked Sora.

"When I give the signal...throw it at our camp." she said.

"But...why?" asked Sora.

"It will stop the people of Yevon from getting us." she said quickly. Lulu put her hands behind her back and formed a small water wall to stop herself from catching on fire. Sora looked over at one of the tents where some of the members slept, the place where the guards were.

"Now!" yelled Lulu. Sora pulled the plug out of the grenade. He threw it in the direction of the tent and everyone ran for cover.

Later

"How did they find us?" asked Sora, sitting on a log in the forest.

"I'm thinking that a certain someone tipped them off." said Wakka.

"Who?"

"Riku." said Auron. He pulled up some wood an motioned toward Lulu. Lulu casted Fire and they roasted some eggs.

"Why would he do that?" asked Sora, in a daze.

"I thinking that he has connections to Seymore." said Wakka.

"HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" yelled Rikku in denial.

"If Riku really went back to darkness, he probably did. I know he's my friend and all..." Sora scratched his head, "but he does some things he can't control." he thought back to the time when Riku was possesed by Ansem.

"It's not true..."whispered Rikku.

"I'm sorry, Rikku."

"NO!" she cried, running away.

"I think we should give her some time to think..." said Yuna.

"It must be hard on you too, huh?" asked Sora.

"Hm?" said Yuna, looking up.

"Well, since Tidus is gone and all."

"Oh..." she looked down and looked back up, her two different coloured eyes gleaming, "I think...over time... I'll be all right." she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Who's up for pig?" grunted Kimahri, holding up a pig's head.

"Uh, well..." Sora laughed nervously.

"Eat." said Kimahri, throwing the pig into the dirt.

"I think I'll pass." said Wakka, waving his hand around, "phew, that thing reeks!"

"Hmph, little boy is wimp." said Kimahri, biting down into the hide of the pig, "never grow, be small and weak!"

"Hey, what's that mean? Just because I don't want to get sick and blow chunks, doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"WEAKLING!"

"NO HORN!"

Kimarhri backhanded Wakka and walked off.

"You should NOT have said that. Kimahri is very touchy about his appearence."

"So what, Yuna?" Wakka picked up a piece of the pig and put it on a metal pan. He put the pan over the fire and glared over at Kimahri.

"Wakka, you jerk." said Lulu, " I should smyte you right now!"

"Go ahead."

"I might just."

"Stop it. It's not a big deal. Lulu, try keeping it positive."

"Sora,are you crazy?" laughed Yuna.

"If you didn't notice, I don't do happy." she said.

"Yes, well, pretend." said Sora, '_seriously, smyting Wakka for a little insult? Or is this way or flirting with him? Well, whatever she means by it, she should stop.'_

"We need to go find some actual food," said Wakka, "this pig just isn't sanatary."

"Oh, get over it." said Yuna. Wakka always had this thing for germs. He tended to get made fun of, but it was his thing... even if it was weird.

"No. This is disgusting and you know it. I don't want bacteria in my throat. What if I'm allergic to it and my throat swells and..."

"YOU WON'T DIE!" yelled Lulu.

"I could." he muttered.

Riku Time!

Riku woke up and looked around. He had no idea where he was or who he was. He drew blanks to what happened last night and sighed. He got out of bed and tip-toed across the floor. He felt stupid doing it, but he had no idea what was there and if there was something bad there he did not want to disturb it.

"I see you're up." said a soft voice coming from what appeared to be a man with very odd hair.

"Uh, hi.." said Riku in confusion.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." said the man.

"Why am I here?" questioned Riku.

"Come here and touch this orb to find out." said the man, (it is clearly Seymore sayng this).

"Okay.." Riku walked over and touched it. Dark thoughts ran threw his mind. He pulled away his hand.

"So, slave, what do you think?" said Seymore.

"I..think..I made a mistake." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why would I ask to be your slave? That doesn't seem right to me."

"You wanted ultimate power, I could give that to you when you complete a certain task, slave."

"I think I have a name other than slave."

"Oh, just shut-up and do an evil laugh." said Seymore. He really thought this kid wouldn't act as intelligent.

"No."

"What did you just say to me?" said Seymore, clenching his fist. Riku crossed his arms and walked to the corner.

"No," it wasn't like Seymore would kill him if he was needed. He didn't want to do an evil laugh like all the other lame villans, "if you don't like it, I'll leave."

"Why would you even have thought about leaving?" Seymore did not have any idea why Riku even thought of leaving. Heck, he didn't know Riku could think at all.

"Look, I would rather be evil on my own. From what I did in the past, I think I would do better solo. It's not you, it's me." Riku broke into smiles and stared at Seymore.

"DON'T EVEN THINK IT!" yelled Seymore, pushing Riku to the ground. Seymore took one of the spears hanging from the wall. Riku quickly jumped toward on of the beams hanging from the ceiling, "GET DOWN HERE!" yelled Seymore, throwing his spear at Riku.

"I guess you gave me more power than you thought." said Riku, smirking, "I guess you were stupid enough." Riku headed toward the door.

"If I gave you this power, I can take it away." said Seymore. He stood up and put his hands together. He pulled them apart and a black light shot toward Riku. Riku turned and dodged the beam.

"Hmph, nice try." Riku clenched his fist and a bolt of black lightning shot at Seymore, "Riku, OUT!"

The Forest

"What do you mean?" asked Yuna in a squeak.

"I mean it's morning and we have top go search for Riku."

"But, Sora, we don't know how much power Riku has now. You watched him pound on us with just a flick of his wrist." said Wakka.

"Jeez, you make him sound like Fairy Godmother."

"Who?" asked Rikku, putting up her hair.

"Nevermind."

"Well, what do we need to find Riku?" asked Lulu.

"A friend. I need alot of power though." said Sora.

"I have an idea," said Lulu, "Sora, just close your eyes, I'm going to try something I've been working on for years." Sora closed his eyes and Lulu raised her arms. A white light grew above Sora's head and Sora disappeared.

In the white light

_Where am I? How did I get here._

Sora thought a minute and then heard a voice, "Sora! It's Lulu! Just imagine that your friend is here!"

_It's worth a shot. Okay, I'm on the island and..._

"Sora? Is that you?" said a girlish voice.

"KAIRI!" yelled Sora.

"SORA!" said Kairi, crying, "but why and...how?"

"It's a long story. But..." Sora told Kairi eveything. He told her about the friends he met, the battles, darkness, and finally, Riku.

"Why would he do such a thing? Does he not remember anything that went on in Hallow Bastion?"

"Who knows what's in his mind. All I know is we need you to help us."

"Well, anything for Riku." said Kairi.

Back At The Forest

"Kairi, meet Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, Auron, Kimahri and Rikku."

"Nice to meet you." said Kairi, "so, Rikku, how is it knowing a guy has the same name as you?" joked Kairi.

"Well, it's quite nice. I thought that I could find someone like me..." Rikku stopped.

"He's not like you though." said Sora.

"I know this now. But...I want to find him..."

"We will." said Yuna, "and Tidus."

The Unknown.

"Where am I?" moaned Tidus.

"He's awake!" said a sqeaking voice.

"Shock him!" yelled another.

"No! We need him to be in good health." said a bigger, deeper voice.

"Why am I here? How am I here? YUNA!" yelled Tidus.

"Nice to see you're awake." said Seymore, " I just wish that the little punk stayed around long enough to unlock your heart for me. Too bad though, it's his funeral. He has no idea how to properly control his new powers, they will soon destroy him."

"Let...me...GO!" yelled Tidus. The blonde-haired boy was consumed in a blue light and all of his chains broke. He landed on the floor and stood up, "you'll regret this." said Tidus. He then stepped forward and grabbed Seymore by the throat.

"A little anger problem? Awh, how cute." rasped Seymore.

"Shut-up." Tidus pushed on Seymore's throat with all his might and let go. Seymore dropped to the floor and rubbed his neck, when he looked up, Tidus was gone.

Camp

The team worked together and built a new camp. Using Lulu's new telepathy powers made things alot easier.

"You've got it all wrong." said Wakka.

"Hey, I'm the one building this thing." said Lulu, setting fire to a little pit of twigs.

"Hey, you keep that fire away from our new camp." said Auron.

"Here Lulu. Put this on the roof." said Kairi, anding Lulu a bunch of twigs tied together.

"What is it?" snapped Lulu.

"Well, uh, it's a wind barometer." said Kairi, trying not to whine.

"Why do we need that?"

"Well, if we have harsh conditions...I thought..."

"How can twigs help us in harsh conditions? Do you think that I'm **_so_** stupid that I can't sense storms?"

"What is with you?" said Sora. He pulled Kairi back and set her down on a log, " stop it with the attitude."

"Well, how would you feel when this team is falling apart."

"Is that what's with you? Look, we aren't falling apart. We just have had some minor mishaps."

"LOOK AT US!" yelled Lulu, "DO YOU THINK THAT BEING IIN THIS FOREST IN MINOR?"

"No but-

"SORA, GET WITH IT. WE ARE MAKING A CRAPPY SHELTER AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ANY MATERIALS. THERE'S A WHINY THING ON THE BENCH AND ONE OF OUR BEST MEMBERS IS HELD CAPTIVE IN YEVON KNOWS WHERE. WE HAVE DARK DEMONS AFTER US-"

"RIKU IS NOT A DEMON!" yelled Rikku. There was a pause.

"And neither am I." said a familiar voice.

"Tidus? But... how?"

"I am not really sure. I don't know how I got here and what I was even doing before." he scratched his head.

"Oh well, just as long as your okay!" cried Yuna, giving Tidus a big hig. Tidus hugged backed and looked over at the others. Lulu had a look of discomfort on her face and walked of after a brief pause.

"Lu-" Wakka looked over to the goth girl and followed her after saying hi to Tidus, "What wrong? I thought you would be happy, ya?" Wakka put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," whispered Lulu, "just...go away."

"Why?" asked Wakka, stepping back.

"I've told you before, Tidus is a huge danger to the whole camp, within moments he could kill all of us."

"He won't." Wakka comforted. He didn't do a very good job though, because Lulu turned and glared.

"You have no idea what he will and will not do." said Lulu.

"What's with the mood swing, Lu?"

"Don't call me that!" Lulu put out her hand and fire burst from her palms. Lulu hit Wakka with a powerful force, sending him backwards.

"Lu-"

"LULU!" yelled Sora, running over. Sora drew his keyblade and took a swipe at the goth girl.

"STAY BACK!" she warned. She clutched her arm that Sora hit and dropped to the ground, "just...leave me." she fell completely to the ground.

Dark World---Lulu's mind

Lulu stood up and walked over to a little white light. She kneeled down and picked up a little leaf growing from the dark soil. She heard a strange noise form behind and turned. Tidus stood there, glowing a blue light.

"My dark mistress. You have come."

"Tall, dark and handsome!" Lulu breathed. Lulu got up and walked over to Tidus.

"I love you," he said. He leaned in and they made out. When they broke off, Lulu looked into Tidus' eyes and asked him a very simple yet difficult question,

"Why?"

"We were in love in the past life. When my destiny was set, I had to choose a mistress of darkness to join me. I was that of darkness then and made the keyhole that will someday consume the world. You must join me."

Back to Reality

"Lulu, wake up!" laughed Tidus. Lulu sat up and looked around in a daze and looked at the dark but yet light man of her dreams and somewhat clouded thoughts.

"Tidus, I have to tell you something-" she was about to reveal the secret of the past when Yuna cut in,

"Tidus!"

"What Yuna? Lu, this is going to have to wait," he looked over at Lulu and put out his hand to help her up off of the moist ground.

"Tidus, can you help us finish the hut?" asked a perky Yuna. She guided him to the hut by the wrist and pointed to a log cabin. The cabin was made of a cedar typed wood and had shutters. The shutters did not protect glass but brought light to the members of the group and everyone was there smiling.

"It looks finished to me," he stated, Yuna's smile dropped at the remark.

"You need to be the one to declare it finished though!" she said, trying not to hit him.

"What do you mean?" asked Tidus.

"Well, we had everyone here say it was finished but we didn't have you!" Yuna explained. Lulu blinked and glared at the others. She wasn't even there when it was finished. Did Yuna forget all about her? She hated being forgotten but was left behind all the time. She turned dark when she was alone after Sin killed her parents.

"Okay then, I declare this cabin finished!" 

"But I-" Lulu stopped and just turned her back on everyone. Tidus looked at her thoughtfully and grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on, Lu! Just celebrate and don't act so sad!" he told her. Lulu sighed and put on a fake smile. The first smile she had used in months was false and everyone seemed to notice, (not the fact it was fake,but the fact she was smiling).

"That's the Lulu we want!" cheered Wakka. He was happy that Lulu didn't act so miserable. 

"Tidus, I really need to talk to you in private." she whispered into his ear.

The private wood

Lulu explained everything to Tidus and then sat down. 

"Wow..."

"There's one more thing...I think you need to sit down for this." she said, holding back tears.

"What is it?"

"I think...after that time you said you loved me..."

"That was just a thought though, Lu. I might love you but more as a sister."

"But...Tidus... that's not the love I have for you. I have the love you shared with me in my memory. I feel like we are meant to be. I've had dreams like this before. Before though, we had a kid together."

"Oh no..." sighed Tidus.

"What is it?"

"That dream I told Yuna I had where I was married to her... I'm not so sure that it was her... anymore." he put his hands up to his face and pulled down on his bottom eyelid. He got up and turned to face the log cabin. He was shocked and hurt when he looked to see Yuna standing there, holding some freshly picked flowers. Yuna threw them to the ground and walked off.

Yuna ran into the cabin and heard the shouts of Tidus coming from behind her. She grabbed all of her belongings and ran off.

"Yuna?" Sora stared at the girl and then followed her.

"Get away from me." she cried, wiping mucus on her sleeve. Sora just looked at her and then moved in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, attempting to comfort her. He put his finger under her chin and pushed up her face. '_I love her eyes'_ he thought.

"It's nothing, really." she started forming a mini ocean in her eyes. She looked down at the gorund and hugged Sora.

"Yu-"

"It's all my fault!" she cried. Sora hugged her back and just whispered,

"Everything is going to be okay." and with that, Yuna looked into his eyes and kissed him.

**(A/N): That was soooo sad. Well, not really, but let's all just go AWE. Review please!**


End file.
